


SaruMi x2

by Fate_Camiswhil



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, SaruMi - Freeform, SaruMi with their middleschool selves tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Camiswhil/pseuds/Fate_Camiswhil
Summary: Saruhiko and Misaki have a long and painful past. So, what are they going to do when they find out their younger brothers are suddenly going out? (SaruMi with their middle school selves tbh.) :'D





	1. The Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Sakkun = middleschool!Saruhiko  
> Micchan = middleschool!Misaki  
> Because I suck at names, and titles. You all should know that by now...xD
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU DAMN MONKEY! LOL~ ;D

 

"You're going out with Saruhiko's little brother?!"

Misaki stared hard and incredulously at his own little brother, painfully wishing for the first time in his life that he didn't have said brother. They were in the living room of Misaki's apartment, when the older Yata suddenly got an unannounced visit from the younger.

"Yep!" Micchan affirmed with the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster. He looks exactly like his older brother and they could almost be twins if it weren't for their age gap.

"No! You can't! Dump him right now!" Misaki slammed his hands on the low table, shaking their drinks.

"Ehhh! But I like Sakkun!" Micchan also slammed his hands on the table, giving another furious shake.

"No, you don't! And the Yata family should never be connected in any way with the Fushimi family ever again!"

"That's not fair! You went out with Saruhiko before!"

"Exactly! That's how I know, he's only fooling around with you! You'll only get hurt in the end!"

"Sakkun is different from Saruhiko!"

"No, he isn't! They are exactly the same! They could be twins, and even the same person if it weren't for the age gap!"

"Well, I don't care! I still like Sakkun, and I won't stop dating him no matter what you say!" With that, Micchan stood up and stormed out. "I only came here to tell you anyway, it's not like I'm asking for permission!"

"Wait! Micchan!" Misaki tried to chase after him, but couldn't as he slammed the door to his face. "Ugh... stupid little brother."

* * *

'It wasn't fair', is what Micchan thought, while running as fast as he can towards his meeting place with Sakkun. He knew his older brother might say something bad, or be a little worried, but he never expected to get such a strong refusal without even caring to hear a word from his side. There had been bad blood between the Yata and the Fushimi family since their older brothers broke-up, but that was just between Saruhiko and Misaki. On the other hand, Sakkun and Micchan continued on as best friends against all odds. It also helped that their mother didn't say anything bad about Saruhiko, even after he broke up with Misaki.

And after all, it was because Saruhiko and Misaki got together in the first place, that he was able to meet Sakkun.

Sakkun was the little brother of Saruhiko, who was Misaki's boyfriend at the time. They accidentally met by visiting their brother's new apartment at the same time. Back then, Misaki and Saruhiko had moved out and started living together. Micchan was missing his Nii-san, because Misaki was a real brother to him, with both parents. And he was feeling a little lonely after being left with 'the new family he didn't belong with'. Sakkun was the same, he was left in that big old house by himself after Saruhiko moved out to be with Misaki. So they clicked. They even became classmates upon entering middle school, and they were inseparable since.

Looking back at it now, Micchan would never have expected to end up developing feelings for Sakkun, the same way their brothers fell for each other. Hopefully, they don't end up the same way too.

"Sakkun!" Micchan hugged his boyfriend as soon as he came. "Nii-san got mad! And said I should dump you!"

"Well, that was the reaction I was expecting," Sakkun pulled on Micchan so they could sit on a bench by the bus stop. "Don't let it bother you so much."

"Even so, I feel so dejected now..." Micchan pouted, before staring up at Sakkun. "What about you? Did you tell your brother already? How'd it go?"

"Yeah, but I just sent him a text message," Sakkun waved around his pda for emphasis.

"Is that good enough?" Micchan blinked up at him.

"It's fine, we only decided to tell them so we aren't hiding anything. Doesn't matter if they agree or not." Sakkun pocketed the device back.

Micchan sighed, "still... it would've been nice if they could give their support, or blessing or something."

"We don't need any of those. Besides, there's no helping it, you know they had a bad fallout."

Micchan sighed again, but didn't say anything anymore.

"Anyway, there's nothing we can do for them, we already did our part and let them know." Sakkun stood up, and offered a hand. "Come on, let's forget about them and go to the arcade instead."

"Let's go eat first, I didn't get to eat anything at Nii-san's house." Micchan accepted the hand.

"All right, what do you want to have? Crepe?" Sakkun led the way, hands not letting go.

"I want burger~ and fries~ and ice cream~ and soda~!" Micchan declared in a singsong, already seeming to forget the previous dilemma.

"Fast food it is then," Sakkun smiled slightly as they went on their way.

* * *

Misaki was running as fast as he can, as if his life depended on it. He needed to talk to Micchan and set things straight. Heck, he might as well talk to Sakkun too just to send the message out. There was no way he was allowing his precious little brother to be played by the same kind of devil, not that he had anything against Sakkun of course, it was just really his history with Saruhiko that was the deal. But seriously, what a joke. To think he was actually happy to leave Micchan with Sakkun after moving out with Saruhiko. At least, he wouldn't get lonely, right? But no! Why did they have to take things this far? In fact, how far have they gone already before telling him? Shit.

Friends was good and all, he was already prepared to leave them at that. But lovers?! No way in hell! Two adolescent guys going out who happen to be very much like him and Saruhiko will not end up nicely no matter how much he thought of it. Sakkun will surely become more like Saruhiko as he grows older, they had the very same background and family history after all. Micchan was bound to be more like himself as well. And even though he still doesn't have the slightest clue as to why he was suddenly dumped that one horrible day he'd rather not remember, he still feels like this is really going to be a sort of replay of some bad romance tragedy. Call it his intuition, or maybe even gut feeling, but he just knows! So, he has to put a stop to it before any of them get hurt really bad! And the sooner the better.

Misaki burst through the door of the Homra bar looking completely disheveled and worn out, stumbling as he made his way and even falling to his knees in front of Anna before begging. "Anna! I need your help! Please!"

Anna blinked, and just stared down at him from beside a sleeping Mikoto.

"What's up, Yata-chan?" Kusanagi greeted from where he was behind the counter.

"Did something happen?" Totsuka was the one who approached him.

"It's terrible! My little brother came to visit me today and told me he started dating Saru's brother!"

"Saru-kun has a brother?" Totsuka uttered in wonder.

"Yeah! And he's the same shitty type-of-person, so I need to save my brother!" Misaki announced, dread all over his face.

"Stupid must run in the family," Eric mumbled from the side, but Misaki didn't miss a beat.

"Shut up!" Misaki then redirected his attention back at the little girl in front of him. "Anyway! Anna, I need you to help me find my brother! He's not picking up my calls!"

"You're going to talk to them?" Totsuka prodded another question.

"Yes! I need to break them up as soon as possible!"

"That doesn't sound good, Yata-san," Kamamoto commented from behind Totsuka.

"Shut up! It's the only way!" Misaki yelled back at him, before lowly muttering. "Who knows what he's doing with my brother right now?"

"The same things you did with Fushimi-san before?" Chitose teased, and shared open snickers with Dewa.

"GAHHH! Shut up!" Misaki pulled on his hair in irritation.

"I think you should calm down first, Yata." Totsuka held him by the shoulder. "It's good that you're worried for your brother, but I don't think wanting to break them up as a initial reaction is going to help."

"But he's Saru's brother!"

"Is he a bad kid?" Totsuka tried again.

"HE'S SARU'S BROTHER!"

"Yata-san you didn't answer the question," Kamamoto commented.

"He isn't really a bad kid per se, but he's Saru's brother! I don't need any more reasons to do something!"

"Have you seen them together?" Totsuka asked.

"Yeah, they're together all the time! They're best friends before my brother came up to announce this."

"So, just like you and Fushimi, eh?" Kusanagi also pondered on.

"Exactly," Misaki begrudgingly admitted.

"And you're scared they'd end up just like how you and Fushimi did, right?" Totsuka led on.

"Afraid so,"

"But Yata, there's no guarantee that they'd break-up later on..." Totsuka tried to voice reason.

"And even if they do, I doubt it's going to be as bad as yours and Fushimi's. The conditions are all different and they're not you," Kusanagi added.

"Besides, they might even work out in the end. Don't you want your brother to be happy?" Totsuka nudged him.

"We-well, of course I do... but,"

"If he's really happy with Fushimi-kun's brother, then you should just support it! Because that's what a good big brother should do! And even if they do end up breaking up later on, you should still support them so they don't end up in such bad terms like you and Fushimi did." Totsuka explained. "Of course, that's all my opinion. But think about it, they're best friends... wouldn't it be a shame to lose that?"

"But... even so," Misaki looked as if he really couldn't argue, not that Totsuka was giving him a chance. "Does this mean you won't help me find my brother?"

"We'll help you, of course." Totsuka smiled towards Anna. "But you have to be sure to think about it, okay? Remember, your brother actually visited you to tell you the news himself. That must mean that he had really wanted your blessing, and might be even after your guidance."

"You really think so, Totsuka-san?"

Totsuka just beamed.

* * *

_"Think about what could've been, what you could've changed to make it all better. What you could do to make sure they don't end up the same way you and Fushimi did."_

"I guess, I owe Totsuka-san another one again," Misaki sighed as he stood in front of the old arcade he and Saruhiko went to during their middle school days. He didn't have to wait long as he immediately spotted the two making their way out by the side. Micchan was all smiles, laughing about something while hugging the biggest crow plushie he's ever seen. Sakkun must've given him all his tickets again, considering the fact that Micchan was as bad at games as much as he loves them. Well, Saruhiko did the same thing for him too back then. _Okay, shut up, brain._

He approached the duo from behind, and gripped tightly at their shoulders as he caught them. Micchan was the only one surprised, of course.

"You two, we need to talk."

Misaki brought them over to a small café, and sat himself in front of them. Sakkun's face was as neutral as ever, just like his brother. _Damn him._ Micchan, on the other hand, looked a little nervous, but still managed a wry smile.

"Nii-san," Micchan tried to break the awkward atmosphere, but Misaki held a hand up.

"Just listen to me first," Misaki scratched on his head, and pulled off his beanie as messily as he could, before releasing the most exasperated sigh he's ever released in a while. "I'm sorry, I blew my top off at you earlier, Micchan. I guess I was just surprised, but now that I've had enough time to think about it, I can't say I don't understand. So, I suppose, yeah... supporting the two of you is probably the best thing to do."

"Nii-san!" Micchan was all smiles again.

"Wait! I'm not done yet," Misaki sighed again. "I want you two to know that I don't like this, but more than that I don't want you two to just go off on your own without knowing anything. I don't want you two to end up like me and Saru, so I want to help you as much as I can. I know your relationship doesn't really concern me, but I just want you to know that I'll always be here. So, come to me when you need help, and come to me first. You two got that?"

"Yeah, thanks Nii-san! You're the best!" Micchan immediately went over and hugged him.

"No problem," Misaki looked over at Sakkun.

Sakkun stared back, before slowly looking down on his lap. He lowly muttered, "thank you..."

"It's fine, just... take care of Micchan, okay?" Misaki initially waved him off, before getting serious and even producing a threat. "And remember, if you break my little brother's heart, I'm going to kill you."

"I won't," Sakkun answered so sure of himself.

"I'll take you up on that then," Misaki grinned. To be honest, he was quite fond of Sakkun. The kid reminded him so much of Saru when they were still together. _Fuck._ "So, now that you two are together, what're your plans?"

"Plans?" Micchan echoed.

"You know, like..." Misaki felt suddenly nervous, admitting to their hasty decisions and reckless attitude before. "When me and Saru got together, we moved out and quit school. But of course, I won't allow you two to do that."

"Well, we didn't exactly have plans," Sakkun shifted his gaze to the side. "But that sounds like a good idea."

"What? No! I just said I wouldn't allow you to do it!"

"But you and Aniki did it anyway," Sakkun looked upset over something he wouldn't say. "And seriously, up until middle school is good enough..."

 _Wow, I feel like I've heard that from somewhere before... but anyway!_ Misaki dropped his hands on the table, he can't really believe that he's the one saying this himself but- "No! You two have to stay in school! And don't even think of following up on our footsteps, all Saru and I ever did were the worst decisions! We're just bad examples!"

"Nii-san," Micchan started to look concerned.

"What I'm saying is, you don't have to thrown your future away, you're already together! There's no reason to go up against the world to prove anything!" Misaki looked straight in Sakkun's eyes, in all seriousness, because this concerns the future of his younger brother. That and the fact that he's scared Micchan would be easily thrown away if he didn't amount to anything, like him. "All you two need to do is to make sure you stay together no matter what, because that's what's most important. You two should only need each other and I'm sure high school, even college shouldn't be much of a problem."

"But... to be honest, I don't really want to stay in that house anymore," Sakkun was back to looking down at his lap. And Misaki was reminded why he and Saru made all those hasty decisions long ago.

"Me too, Nii-san." Micchan spoke from beside him. "I don't hate our step-father, but I don't really feel like I belong there... And Minoru and Megumi are both growing up so fast."

Misaki felt his shoulders slacken, it was the same old things. The same old problems that were never resolved, and they just ran away from. Suddenly, he felt that this was going to be a whole lot more than what he had originally signed up for. He gulped. _It feels like I'll be digging my own grave, but..._ "I understand. You two can move in with me."

"What?"

"Really?! That would be great!" Micchan hugged him again.

"But that's too much, we'll be fine by ourselves. We'll get work and figure things out." Sakkun was obviously going to refuse.

"I told you, you need to stay in school. And I already told you I'd help you, right?" Misaki tried to assure him. "It'll only be until you finish your studies, and I'm sure it'll be a lot easier if the three of us work together rather than just the two of you, right?"

"Even so," Sakkun was not letting up.

"Sakkun, listen." Misaki placed both of his hands on the younger Fushimi's shoulders, before saying sternly. "I want you and Micchan to be able to create your future together, it's something Saru and I were never able to, so please... let me help you."

Sakkun's expression softened, and he silently nodded.

"Great! So, it's decided! We'll figure out the rest when we get there!" Misaki stood up and braced his hands on his waist.

"Yeah!" Micchan cheered.

_That's right, he'll take care of them. He won't let the two of them end up like him and Saruhiko._

"By the way, what do you guys want to be when you grow up anyway?" Misaki decided to change the subject, he didn't want to end the conversation like that.

"I haven't really thought about it yet," Micchan sheepishly scratched on his nape.

"And you, Sakkun?" Misaki turned to the younger Fushimi.

"I'm not really the kind of person for dreams," Sakkun admitted, and all Misaki could think of was how Saruhiko might give the same answer as well.

"What about you, Nii-san?" Micchan piped in. "What did you want to be when you were younger?"

"Me?" Misaki's eyebrows rose, caught off guard by the return of the question. "Well, back then, I just..."

_...wanted to destroy the world._

* * *

After the talk with Misaki, Sakkun walked Micchan home before walking back to that big old house by himself. He pushed open the door that was never locked, and was honestly surprised at the sight that greeted him inside. His older brother, sitting at the bottom of the staircase. Eyes focused on the pda in his hands, the ever-present frown on his face.

_So, this is why he didn't reply..._

"After five years, you decide to come back _now_?" Sakkun glared, his relationship with Saruhiko wasn't the best brotherhood in the world, but it was better than whatever they had with their parents. Still, the reason Sakkun is able to understand Misaki so much was because, well, Saruhiko left him too.

"You're going out with Micchan," it was more of a statement than a question. Saruhiko looked over to his mini-me and glared back. Like, seriously. Where did the glasses come from? Their parents didn't wore any.

"That was the message I sent," Sakkun confirmed, if that's what he was asking for.

"You like him?" Saruhiko asked again.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked him out," Sakkun was starting to get irritated. "Why? Are you going to try and break us up too?"

"Is that what Misaki did?" Saruhiko crossed his arms.

Sakkun narrowed his eyes. "No, Misaki supports us. Though, he admits he doesn't like it."

"Hmmm..." Saruhiko didn't say anything more, gaze falling down on the floor between them.

Sakkun released a breath he didn't know he was holding, and decided to take this chance to walk past his brother to go up to his room. Three steps from Saruhiko, he figured he might as well ask.

"Why are you here, Aniki?"


	2. HOMRA

 

_"Don't join Homra, it will tear you two apart."_

Sakkun couldn't get it out of his head, the words of his older brother. He actually came back home to that accursed house just to tell him that? It was that important? What the hell was Homra anyway? The gang he and Misaki joined after two years of living together? The reason they broke up? Possibly.

Well, he wasn't keen on joining gangs in the first place, why should he worry about it? It was probably another one of those bad decisions Misaki was taking about. Anyway, Sakkun wasn't at all privy with his older brother's affairs, and he doesn't really care either way. The only thing he knew was that, he broke up with Misaki a few years ago. But why? Was it really because of Homra, as what he hinted? Or was there something more?

Now, he shouldn't care, really. But with his brother, who normally couldn't care less about him, actually giving him a serious warning in person, was there something to worry about after all? He doesn't know enough to figure out anything, but what does he know? His older brother got together with Misaki a little over five years ago; they moved in together and quit school; after roughly two years they joined a gang called Homra; a year and few months later they broke up, and haven't been in good terms since.

They both joined Homra, and were still together for more than a year before his older brother decided to leave and dump Misaki. What happened?

_"Don't join Homra, it will tear you two apart."_

And why does his brother make it sound as if Homra was the reason, if not one of? Should he ask Misaki? That probably won't be pretty, but... it's better to know things, than not knowing anything at all.

Suddenly, he felt something wet, soft, and squishy being pushed onto his lips. He glared at his boyfriend in front of him.

"You've been spacing out," Micchan continued to push the tamagoyaki onto him, until he finally relented and opened his mouth.

Sakkun chewed, swallowed, and wiped his mouth before speaking. "I was just thinking..."

"About your brother?" Micchan asked, "you mentioned he came to see you last night."

"Yeah..."

"What did he say?"

"Not much,"

"Is he with us, or against us?"

"I guess he's fine with it, doesn't seem to matter to him either way."

"But he came, so it must've meant a great deal..."

"Hmmm..."

"Anyway, have you thought about it? Nii-san's offer? About moving in with him?" Micchan changed the subject, looking down on his half-eaten bento. "I'm definitely moving out, I can't stay back at home anymore. And if it's with Nii-san, I'm sure Mama would be able to accept it easier. But you don't have to move out too, you live by yourself in your house anyway."

"I've said it before, I really don't want to stay there anymore. Besides, it's not like that woman would care or even notice if I'm there or not."

"So, you're moving in with us?" Micchan's eyes lit up.

"I don't know, I really don't want to impose on Misaki," Sakkun looked to the side.

"It's okay! He already said so!"

"Still..." he sighed. "Micchan, my brother broke up with him. And even though, I have nothing against Misaki, don't you think he'll be reminded of my brother every time he sees me?"

"That's good!" Micchan exclaimed, and stood up.

"What?"

"We can set them up and get them back together!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sakkun was shaking his head.

"Well, it is! I mean, what's the worse that could happen than what they already are now?"

"Well... our brothers's are probably gonna kill us when they find out, but I guess it's worth a try."

"Yeah! Then we'll become one big happy family!" Micchan grinned from ear to ear, so sure of it.

* * *

_This was the worse idea ever, like what the hell was he even thinking? If he was thinking at all..._

Misaki sighed for the umpteenth time that day, as he picked up a cabbage and scrutinized its appearance. He was in the middle of the shopping district, buying ingredients for dinner as he had invited Micchan and Sakkun over. He wanted them to get a feel of his apartment, if they ever do decide to move in with him, which was definitely a bad idea in and of itself. Like, how was he going to support two teenagers, when he himself still need support? And this was definitely not the kind of support Totsuka-san was talking about.

He vaguely wondered if Sakkun has told his older brother too, since Micchan told him, wondered further how Saruhiko might've reacted. Well, not that it matters.

And speaking, or in this case, thinking of the devil/monkey. When Misaki turned to leave, Saruhiko was walking straight for him, flanked by three of his subordinates. Misaki turned his head back so fast, he knew his neck should've snapped. Saruhiko still hasn't seen him, right? He should still be able to get away if he was lucky. He took one step towards the opposite direction and-

"Mi~Sa~Ki~!" Saruhiko's chirpy and creepy voice sent shivers down his spine.

Damn him. And his luck.

"Running errands again, like the dog you are?"

Misaki sighed, praying to all the Gods he knew that Saruhiko would just leave him alone. "Get lost, Saruhiko. I don't feel like dealing with you today."

"Don't feel like it?" Saruhiko sneered at him. "Why? Because our brothers are hooking up?"

"So, you know..." Misaki gritted his teeth.

"Of course, I know~" Saruhiko rested one hand on his hip. "It's only inevitable that another Yata would be handing over his ass to another Fushimi, it's like a family tradition~"

"You fucking asshole..." Misaki seethed.

"At least, I was the one fucking~" Saruhiko declared proudly.

"GAAAH! I'll kill you!" Misaki dropped everything he was holding and made a mad dash towards Saruhiko, lighting his red aura for a punch, that Saruhiko swiftly dodged, taking continuous steps backwards before finally running away. "Come back here, you bastard! Weren't you asking for this?!"

As the three subordinates heard their Section Chief's maniacal laughter, they all decided to play deaf ears as if the beginning chaos doesn't have anything to do with them.

"Ah... they're at it again," Akiyama sweat-dropped.

"But did you hear that? Their brother are hooking up?" Domyouji looked surprised and excited at the same time.

"They have brothers, is what surprises me more to be honest," Hidaka snickered.

"Should we just leave them be, and finish out patrol?" Akiyama asked.

"Yeah, that should be the best course of action. Fushimi-san will only get mad at us if we interrupt, and it's not like they're seriously going to kill each other anyway." Hidaka brushed off, walking ahead to lead the way.

"We'll go ahead, Fushimi-san," Akiyama announced in a shout as they left their commander with his business.

* * *

Misaki staggered, seething in fury as Saruhiko managed to rile him up again and get away. "Damn that monkey, I'll get him next time." He was almost limping as he made his way towards bar Homra, and as he turned the street, he saw two familiar figures standing in the sidewalk in front of it.

It was Sakkun and Micchan.

"What're you two doing here?"

"Nii-san!" Micchan ran up to him, Sakkun followed quietly. "You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing, just a scratch." Misaki covered the patch on his arm.

"Even so! What happened?" Micchan persisted.

"Saruhiko." As understanding dawned the faces of the two middle schoolers, one looking horrified while the other one started frowning, Misaki decided to lead the way into the bar. "Let's go inside there."

They entered the bar with a bell ringing by the door, everything looked vintage and chic. For a place that was dimly lit, it was surprising how you would be able to see everything and clearly at that. Sakkun held in a cough, it smelled like cigarettes, but thankfully there wasn't much smoke. He looked over at Micchan, he doesn't seem to be as bothered, looking around with wide-eyed wonder.

"Welcome~ Oh, it's just Yata-chan." The bartender greeted, and did a double-take. "Wait... are those two...?"

"Hey, Kusanagi-san... this here is Micchan, my brother." Misaki gestured to his look-alike on his right side, before turning to his left. "And this is Sakkun, Saru's little brother."

"If I didn't know you two had brothers, I would think they came from the past... to haunt me." Kusanagi just stared, sweat-dropping at the uncanny resemblance. It just felt so impossible, like a really bad joke.

"Staring is rude, Izumo. At least, offer drinks," Totsuka approached them, and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Totsuka Tatara~! Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, my God... is that Fushimi's brother?" Bandou also appeared, Akagi behind him. "Like, holy-! They look so alike!"

"Your brother too, Yata!" Dewa added. "He looks just like you when you first came here!"

"Even their uniforms are the same, this is amazing." Kamamoto also felt a bit of nostalgia.

"Déjà vu all over again~" Chitose sighed dramatically. "How many times do we have to be betrayed~?"

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE JUST DROP IT?!" Micchan suddenly yelled. "MY NII-SAN IS BLEEDING HERE!"

Everybody shut up at that. Sakkun and even Misaki were surprised. Micchan didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly felt so angry.

"Ah, right." Kamamoto approached them, and gently pushed Misaki to sit in a stool as he pulled out a first-aid kit from under the bar table. "Yata-san, let me fix that for you."

"Uhmm... here have a seat," Kusanagi pushed forth two glasses of juice. "It's on the house."

"Sorry about that, we only got excited," Totsuka wave them off and the guys surrounding them dissipated. "And of course, we know that Sakkun here is not the same Fushimi-san, so don't worry."

Micchan visibly calmed down, but he didn't take the seat offered to them until after Sakkun did.

"What's with all the yelling, Yata?" Mikoto suddenly emerged from up the stairs, Anna in tow.

"Ah, sorry for all the noise, Mikoto-san." Misaki gestured to the two next to him. "This is my little brother, Micchan. And Sakkun, Saru's little brother."

Mikoto walked towards the two and towered over them, squinting his eyes to take a good look. He made a low grumbling sound, like an affirmation and then nodded his head, before walking away to his usual place in the couch. Anna stared at the new pair as well, but didn't say anything and immediately followed after Mikoto.

Sakkun could just swore that was the longest time he's ever had to hold in his breath. That man was... unnerving.

"That's our King," Totsuka declared, smiling. "Don't let him scare you, he's actually harmless."

Sakkun didn't say anything, this man was also bothersome, he's looking at them as if they were a source of amusement.

"I wasn't scared," Micchan huffed from beside him, before promptly changing the subject. "And what'd you mean by 'King'?"

"He's our leader," it was Misaki who answered, face devoid of any emotion.

Totsuka didn't say anything, neither did Kusanagi and Kamamoto.

They spent the rest of the afternoon there, just watching the people at the bar. It didn't take an hour for Micchan to warm up enough to engage in friendly conversations though, he was just that curious. It didn't help that Misaki would sometimes pipe in, and explain to the two of them the things outsiders shouldn't easily understand, as if encouraging them. Totsuka too. And when the conversations took a turn somewhere questionable, Kusanagi would let out a warning cough, to remind the rest that there were kids there, Anna included.

Misaki chose to keep to his seat, he wouldn't leave Sakkun alone especially after Micchan had left his side. He watched him from the corner of his eyes, they really do look alike, he's known it since a long time ago, they really do. And if he's guess is right, Sakkun might just be the same, he's probably not enjoying this either. Saruhiko never did.

"You okay?" Misaki asked, taking Micchan's abandoned seat to get closer.

"Fine," Sakkun's eyes were fixed, watching Micchan from the distance as he laughed at some joke the fat guy said.

"You don't like it here, do you?" This time, Misaki got the attention he was trying to catch, Sakkun looked at him very briefly and looked away again.

"I'm just... not used to the smoke, I guess." Sakkun tried to sound impartial, but his eyes darted from Micchan to Mikoto, who was lighting another cigarette.

Misaki nodded, but didn't say anything more, it can wait. He followed the younger Fushimi's gaze, to Micchan who was nodding excitedly to a story Totsuka was telling, everything felt so familiar.

* * *

They eventually went home and had an uneventful dinner, Micchan was tasked to wash the dishes by himself, Misaki reasoning that Sakkun was still more of a guest. But the truth was that, he really just wanted to talk to him more. About Homra.

Sakkun not knowing what to do with himself, and not wanting to stand in between the two Yatas, he decided to take a breath of fresh air out in the balcony. It was small, just right for hanging out clothes in average apartments. He leaned on the railings, staring blankly towards the cityscape on the other side. If he decides to move in with Misaki and Micchan, he would end up getting used to this scenery. He really wanted to leave that empty old house, but he still isn't sure. He doesn't want to be a burden, but at the same time, he wants to be with Micchan all the time, and he gets along with Misaki too. He didn't get a chance to tell his Aniki, maybe he would've had a few words for him.

"What's up with you?" Misaki popped up from behind him, and went to lean on the railings as well. "You've been really quiet since we were at the bar."

"Nothing, I just didn't have anything to say," Sakkun didn't even look at him.

"Well, what do you think of my apartment? It's small, but it should fit the three of us." Misaki motioned behind him, towards the rest of the apartment. "There aren't any rooms, but we can just line up our futons and sleep altogether. It'll be fun!"

"Are you really sure about this?" Sakkun had to ask again.

"It's really fine, we can worry about everything else later~" Misaki grinned.

"Thanks... you don't have to, but thanks." Sakkun muttered so low he almost didn't hear it himself.

"No problem, just tell me if you need anything else," Misaki smiled satisfied and started to wonder how he should bring up the topic regarding Homra.

"Misaki..." Sakkun suddenly spoke again. "Please don't ask me to join Homra."

Misaki's eyes widened. _Did he hear something from Saruhiko, after all?_ He sighed, with a helpless scratch on his head. "I wasn't planning to, silly... Saruhiko didn't like it there, so you probably wouldn't either."

"But Micchan seems to like it there." Sakkun looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Micchan won't join if you wouldn't." Misaki talked with his eyes closed, huffing as if he were lecturing a child. "Besides I don't want him hanging around a bar of all places. I told you, you guys are staying in school so you aren't allowed to join stupid gangs."

"If this is about scepter, I'm not joining them either." Sakkun admitted without being asked.

Misaki suddenly looked surprised. "Why not? It looks like you'd really fit in there, and it pays too."

"I don't really want to be in the same workplace as Aniki, it'll only be troublesome. Besides, no place is ever big enough for more than one Fushimi."

"The hell's that?" Misaki laughed, shaking his head.

"Misaki, don't you hate Aniki? He even hurt you in more ways than one, and more times than once..." Sakkun trailed off, glancing at the bandaged arm.

"Hmmm..." Misaki heaved a deep breath and threw his head back to stare at the sky. "Believe me, I tried."

"So..." Sakkun tried to gauge every little change in his expression, looking for any sign at all, for lies or sincerity. "Does that mean you still love him?"

Misaki scoffed, cheeks reddening a little. "Really... I wish I could just stop." He fruitlessly tried to avoid the gaze.

"Do you think there's a chance for you two to get back together?" Sakkun straightened his head forward, but kept his eyes on the older Yata.

"I dunno, I can't really tell..." Misaki wasn't sure why he was answering, he shouldn't have to. "But Saruhiko probably wouldn't want to. That guy's a cynic, always had been."

"But you would accept him, right? If he only came back?" Sakkun knew he shouldn't really push it, but if he and Micchan were really planning to get them back together, then he should at least figure it out if they had a chance, right?

"I don't know, Sakkun. I really don't..." Misaki swallowed a lump down his throat, really, he should be numb by now. "That guy hates me for some reason, I'm not even sure anymore if he really loved me back then. I mean, I was the one who confessed so I don't know if he just couldn't say no."

"He loved you. His world was you. He left, and turned his back on everything for you... even me. " Sakkun didn't know why he actually sounded desperate, as if it's not just about his brother that he was so invested in this. "He was happy with you."

Misaki looked startled for a while, before slowly breaking into a sad smile. "I wish I could believe that, I really do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> This is probably gonna be my first multi-chap (like, not a oneshot or two-shot). Like, one with a clear plot in my head and not just an idea I had to get out there. And this is gonna be like, my first attempt at SaruMi angst. xD
> 
> Please review!
> 
> — Lynx
> 
> 20161130

**Author's Note:**

> Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU DAMN MONKEY! xD
> 
> Fic Facts:  
> 1.) Micchan calls Misaki, 'Nii-san'.  
> 2.) Sakkun calls Saruhiko, 'Aniki'.
> 
> Please review!  
> — Lynx  
> 20161107
> 
> If anyone's interested, I'm also on tumblr: [here](http://fatecamiswhil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
